sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Areas
Adventuring Areas Keys for each Area can be found here. Undersigil (Bazaar): * Level 1a (Entrance Bazaar): Spiders, Skeletons, CR 1 * Level 2: Gnolls, Goblins, CR 3-4 * Level 3a: Bugbears, Orcs, CR 4-7 * Level 3b: Gnolls, Kobolds, Orcs CR 2-4 * Level 4a: Thralls, CR 6-8 * Level 4b: Wererats, CR 9-13 * Level 4c: Carrion Crawler, Cubes, CR 5-9 * Level 5a: Boss * Level 5b: Skeletons, Zombies, CR 15-20 * Level 1b (Entrance Hive Ward): Spiders, CR 1 The Slags (Hive Ward): ''' * '''Level 1: Beetles, Hounds, CR 1-3 Gray Waste (Bazaar): * Oinos: Zombies, Gruls CR 2 * Fields of Despair: Zombies, Gruls, CR 2 * A Dark Cave: Zombies, CR 2-4 Mechanus (Bazaar): ''' * '''Plane (Level 1): Monodrone, Duodrone, CR 3-6 Plane of Salt (Hive Ward): * Plane (Level 1): Mephits, Ghasts, CR 4-8 Outlands (Clerk's Ward): * City Ruins (Level 1): Khaastas CR 4-8 * Cave (Level 2a): Khaastas CR 8 * Ruins Entrance (Level 2b): Khaastas CR 4-8 * Canyon (Level 3): Khaastas CR 4-8 * Maze (Level 4): Khaastas, Minotaurs, CR 9 (beware of traps) * Chessboard (Level 5): 1/day, great XP Beastlands (Clerk's Ward): ''' * '''Grasslands (Level 1)': Unseelie Dryad and Sirine, CR 8-10' * Forest (Level 2a): Unseelie Dryad and Sirine, CR 8-12 * Grove (Level 2b): Unseelie Dryad and Sirine, CR 8-10 * Waterfall (Level 3): Merchant * Exotic Cave (Level 4): Boss Plane of Fire (Lower Ward): ''' * '''Obsidian Flats: Fire Elementals, Salamanders, CR 9-12 Ethereal Demiplane (Hive Ward): ''' * '''Plane (Level 1): Clockwork Horror, Golems, CR 10-14 * Tower (Level 2): Displacer, CR 10-14 (2+ are anti magic zones) * Tower (Level 3a): Boss * Crypt (Level 3b): Will-o-Whisp, Phase spider, CR 10-14 * Cave (Level 4): Displacer, Umberhulks, CR 13-15 Plane of Ice (Lady's Ward): * Plane (Level 1): Frost Salamanders, CR 10-15 * Frost Salamander Cave (Level 2a): Frost Salamanders, CR 10-15 * Frost Giant Cave (Level 2b): Frost Giants, CR 18-20 Plane of Earth (Lower Ward): ''' * '''Cavern Maze (Level 1): Mephits, Earth Elementals, CR 9-13 * Great Rift (Level 2a): Umberhulks, Scorpions, CR 13-16 * Dao Mine (Level 2b): Daos, Terran Dwarfs, CR 14-17 * Dao Mine (Level 3): Boss Gehenna - Khalas (Lower Ward) * Coast (Level 1): Mezzoloths, Piscoloths CR 12-19 Village Temple (Undersigil City): * 'Village Temple (Level 1): Cultists CR 12-19 Astral Plane (Shattered Temple): ''' * '''Plane (Level 1): Gith Scouts, Gith Fighters, CR 14-18 * Ruins (Level 2): Gith Captains, Gith Fighters, CR 15-19 Limbo (Hive Ward): ''' * '''Ruins (Level 1): Slaads, Axe Beaks, CR 15-19 * Storm (Level x):Githzerai CR 17-21 * Airy Encounter (Level x): Green Slaads, Blue Slaads, CR 17-21 * Caldara of Fire (Level x): Death Slaads, Axe Beaks, CR 19-22 * Crystal Cave (Level x): Crystals, CR 17 * Gith Monastry (Level x): none Baator - Minauros (Clerk's Ward): ''' * '''Swamp (Level 1): Dogai, Amnizu, CR 17-21 * Cave (Level 2a): Dogai, Spinagon, CR 17-21 * Cave (Level 3): Dogai, Amnizu, CR 17-21 * Swamp (Level 2b): Dogai, Amnizu, CR 17-21 Mercuria (Clerk's Ward): ''' * '''Exterior (Level 1): Mercurian Acolyte, Mercurian Guard, CR 12-16 * Temple Main Hall (Level 2): Mercurian Battlepriest, Mercurian Guardian, CR 16-20 * Temple Living Quarter (Level 3): Mercurian Inquisitor, Mercurian Hierophant, CR 16-21 * Temple Justice Court (Level 4): Dual Boss Encounter, CR 19-25 Baator - Maldomini (Hive Ward): ''' * '''Maldomini: Amnizu Overseer, Abishai CR 17-23 * Temple of the Pit: Pestilent Priest, Erinyes, Boss, CR 17-23 Forbidden Plateau(Lower Ward): ''' * '''Plane1 (Level 1): Lizardmen, Terrorbirds CR 18-23 * Plane 2 (Level 2): Raptors, Allosaur, Boss, CR 18-23 Abyss (Lady's Ward): * Lake of Fire (Level 1): Hezrous, Cambions, etc, CR 18-24 * Crossway (Level 2):Erinyes, Succubi, etc, CR 19-25 * Fortress of Despair (Level 3a): Nabassu, Erinye Generals, Boss, CR 19-25 * Mountain of Spikes (Level 3b): Babau Elites, Boss, CR 19-25 * Cave (Level 3c): Horned Devils, Shadow Demons, Boss, CR 19-25 Group Adventuring Areas: Clangor (Undersigil): ''' * '''Garisson (Level 1): Hobgoblin Marine Elite, CR 17-22 * The Great Chasm (Level 2): Hobgoblin Elite, CR 17-22 (That area has an exit portal) * Hall of Champions (Level 3): multiple Bosses, CR 30 Endless Maze (Abyss, Lower Ward): * The Maze (Level 1): ' '''Goristro, Bulezau, Boss, CR 21-26 ' 'Niflheim (Undersigil City): ' * '''Forest Path: Larva, Wraiths, CR 1 * Death of Innocence Gate (Level 1): Ghostly Warrior, Ghostly Archer, CR 21-26 * Death of Innocence Castle (Level 2-3): Ghostly Blademaster, Ghostly Priest, CR 22-26 * Death of Innocence Inner Sanctum (Level 4): Boss Carceri (Porphatys) and the Shivering Prison (Lady's Ward): ''' * '''Gehreleth (Level 1): Farastu, Kelubar CR 24-27 * Cave (Level 2a): Shator, CR 24-27 * Prison (Level 2b): Kelubar CR 24-30 * Prison (Level 3): Boss Category:Tips